My CHERUB story
by JamesAdams22
Summary: this is a story based on me and my friends. plz read, enjoy and review! stop readin and click the button. wot r u waitin for click the button now. now!


**CHERUB.**

**Chapter one: Leg It!!**

It was a dreary Monday afternoon and two children were sitting in History class listening to their teacher talking about World War 1. They were Russell and Dave Clarkson and they were waiting for the changeover between lessons. But in real life they were Russell Bruton and Dave Barratt. And they were CHERUB agents on a mission.

I was gazing out the window when the bell went and recieved a painful elbow to the ribs from Dave for not getting up. I was thinking about my girlfriend, Emma, probably chilling with the rest of my friends back at campus. "Lets go, we only have five minutes" Dave whispered to me. "I'm coming" I replied. We both rushed down the stairs and over to the main building, and inside. It was loud, and full of bustling school children on their way to their next lesson. We quickly filed through the hustle and bustle of bodies and into the headteacher's office. Once inside Dave locked the door and opened his school bag. "Time to get to work" Dave said. Let me fill you in. The headteacher of this school is supposedly the leader of a major drugs company, and it was our job to find some interesting stuff on his computer, and place bugs in his office, and stuff. It was my job to hack into his computer, while Dave placed the bugs. I slid my palmtop out from my blazer pocket along with the connection wire, and connected the two computers. While doing this Dave pulled out a load of microphones and cameras. I loaded up my hacker file and used a password finder to log in to the other computer. I waited for a few seconds then opened up the head's folder, heading straight to his diary. While I was waiting for it to load, I turned to see how Dave was. He was fumbling through his pockets looking for something. "What you looking for mate"? I asked. "My lock-gun", he replied. "I can't find it. Have you got yours on you". "Here" I said passing it over. He then proceeded to open up a filing cabinet near the back of the room. I turned back to the computer screen and found it had loaded. I had a quick look at dates before I saved it onto my palmtop ready to take back to campus. I shut down both computers and turned to see if Dave had finished, which he had. He unlocked the door before walking out. I quickly followed him out and closed the door. A few seconds later I got a text from John, my mission controller telling us to meet him at the corner shop down the road. Me and Dave walked quickly towards the doors of the main building, when a P.E teacher came out of the staffroom. "Excuse me but aren't you two supposed to be in class right now"? Me and Dave looked at each other and instantly knew what to do. "Leg it!" I shouted as I started to sprint towards the doors. We'd taken the teacher by surprise so had a head start, but he was still catching up. Fast. Dave turned towards the main gate, but I had more pupils to the left of me so I had to head towards the back of the school. I saw a fence ahead of me and knew it was my only chance. I ran across the sports field, expertly dodging through the children. Unfortunately so was the P.E teacher who was followed by a group of pupils. I speeded up, and only just managed to jump onto the fence and scuttle up as the crowd behind me crashed into it. Because of this it swayed causing me to get a huge cut up my back as I vaulted over the top. I collapsed in a heap as I landed and struggled to get up. I started to jog, but found it too painful so had to reduce down to slow walk. After half an hour I reached the car, and saw Dave and John sitting inside looking very annoyed. "Where the bloody hell have you been!" John shouted as I collapsed into the back seat. "Can't this wait until we're back at campus" I groaned back. I didn't hear what was said next because I fell asleep, and slept until we reached campus.

**Chapter 2 : Relationships End And Begin.**

It was 10 o'clock by the time we reached CHERUB campus and I was dying to see my friends and tell them what had happened. I asked one of the staff if they'd seen them and she said everyone was chilling in the dining hall. I thanked her and took off, forgetting the pain in my back. I reached the dining hall in about a minute, and saw my friends sitting near the back. I walked over slowly and steathily, going behind the other tables until I was hidden near the one they were sitting at. I crept behind Emma silently, and shouted "BOO" making everyone jump. I slid onto the bench next to Emma and Josh laughing my head off. I got a hello kiss from Emma and a couple of "Alright"'s from everyone else, and then questions of what happened. An hour later they knew what had happened and we were all chatting and mucking around. It was going alright until Josh said a sexist joke. I tried hard but couldn't help laughing with the rest of the guy's. What happened then happened fast, but next thing I knew I was on the floor with a stinging cheek, and Emma storming off to her room.

I was sleeping when my sister stormed in. I looked over at my alarm. 6 o'clock. "What the hell do you want?" I asked her. "Just wondering what you did to make Emma so upset" she said. "All I did was laugh at a joke Josh told, so technically I didn't do anything" I protested. "Maybe you should apologise." Gemma shouted back. "Maybe you should keep your nose out of other peoples business!" I shouted, almost screaming at her. And with that I threw her out of my room, bolting the door after her.

The rest of the week was pretty boring and slow. You know , doing homework, walking around campus, and generally doing nothing. The Monday that followed was the day everyone at CHERUB gets to go on a holiday at the summer hostel somewhere on the Mediterranean island of C-----. The plane ride there was boring as I had no-one to sit next to and no-one to talk to. Shortly after 3:00pm we arrived at the hostel's airstrip and walked the few hundred metres to the building. Everyone rushed up to find a room, but I dumped my stuff outside and walked off into the afternoon thinking about everything that had happened in the previous week. I soon found myself at The Ledge, where me and Emma used to chill out together. That brought back sad memories. Like the previous year, we'd brought a picnic up here and just talked and kissed for hours. "I shouldn't have come this year" I thought to myself. "Maybe I can catch the plane back to campus." I was still sitting here when I heard shouts and screams drifting up from the beach. I looked down and saw the gang mucking around in the sea having a water fight. I had the urge to go and join them but still I sat there and watched them for a while. I soon lost interest and decided to wander along the beach. I walked along for a little while, until I found a boulder which I climbed onto. Once more I sat down thinking and listening to the sounds of the ocean. When the sun started to go down, I saw a group of people walking towards me. It was Josh, Sam, Matt, Mickey, and Ralph. "Hey dude what's up?" Sam asked. "Not much, just thinking how messed up this week has been" I replied. "And about how these holiday's used to be". "We just came to tell you that there's a massive party going down and wanted to say that if you don't come we'll drag you back there" Josh said. "I'll walk" I replied starting to laugh. Soon the six of us were back at the hostel chilling, when Andrea (Emma's best friend) came over. "Hey Russell, Emma told me to tell you, that she wants to talk to you" she said and then started to disappear back into the crowd. After rushed goodbye's I quickly followed as I had no idea who Emma was sharing a room with. We walked up the stairs and followed the corridor until we reached the room with the best view. Andrea opened the door then told me come in. Inside were six beds with different people's stuff on them including mine. I sat on the edge of my bed, listening as the two girls had a whispered conversation. Soon after Andrea left, leaving me and Emma alone in the room. She slowly came over and sat next to me. What followed was an awkward silence, broken only by the music coming from downstairs. "Look I've been thinking" Emma started to say but then stopped, unsure of how to continue. "Perhaps we should try again, you know the whole going out with each other thing". "Mmmm" I mumbled not really listening. She shuffled along the bed slightly as did I. Soon we were right next to each other, and we started to kiss when someone knocked at the door. Me and Emma jumped off the bed both in fright and to open the door. It was Amy, a girl who only had a year left at CHERUB. "Hey you two lovebirds" she said sounding slighty drunk. "Are you coming downstairs or are you gonna hang around up here all night". We both looked at each other. "We're coming" Emma replied.

**Chapter 3 : Training Sucks.**

The third week of the holiday was dedicated to training.Thats why me, Josh and Sam were lying in thorns, wearing camo clothes. We were studying our target, a large house which had a barbed fence running all the way round. "You found a way in yet?" I asked Sam. "I've been all the way, and can't find a one." He said. "But we could probably cut a way through with wire cutters". "Yeah but have we got any with us?" I asked. "I do but they're small". Josh replied. All three of us silently crept up to the fence, and Josh started to cut the fence while me and Sam kept watch. Soon the gap in the fence was wide enough for us to fit through, and we were on the other side. I crept up to the back door to check it. "It's locked" I whispered reaching into my pocket for my lock-gun. I pulled it out and stuck it in the lock. A few seconds later we heard a satisfying click as the door swung open, and we rushed inside. We walked silently into the corridor and listened. Small sounds from upstairs. We nodded to each other then crept up the stairs in single file leaving Sam sitting at the bottom. Me and Josh split up when we reached the top and looked in different rooms. I was peering into the second bedroom when Josh called me from another room. I walked in and saw three small children tied to chairs, gags in mouths. I slid my penknife out and opened up the blade. Josh did the same, and we started to cut through the ropes. After a few moments the kids were free and the six of us were thinking of how to get back to the hostel. Then I remembered seeing a garage on the way here. We walked into the kitchen and through to the garage. A 1980's Bentley sat inside. "Who wants to drive?" I asked the others. Sam replied almost instantly. "I'll do it". "Then go get the keys". I replied. He walked back into the kitchen to search for the keys while me and got the kids into the back. Sam arrived back and got in the driver's seat, with me in the passenger seat and Josh in the back with the kids. Sam put the key in and turned. The car sat still instead of jumping into life. He tried again but still nothing happened. We all climbed out of the car and peered under the bonnet. I heard a noise and turned just as three paintball's hit me, Sam and Josh square in our stomachs and were sent crashing into the car. Another round hit each of us in the chest before we reached the ground, then another two rounds hit us when we were lying against the car. I looked up to see Emma, Andrea and Samantha looking at us from the doorway. "Pretty lame attempt" Andrea said. "Yeah I thought you guys were supposed to be some of the best" Emma added. "Hey everyone messes up sometimes you know" I protested. "Whatever" Samantha said. "We'll be taking the car and the kids back to the hostel". "What about us?" Sam asked. "Use your imaginations" Emma said and then they hopped in the car and took off, leaving the three of us sitting there covered with paint.

A few hours later we sitting with drinks waiting for the bus. "You know what I hate about CHERUB?" I asked the other two, idly picking a dry spot of paint. "The training. It totally sucks". The others mumbled something and sat staring at the sky thinking, when I had an idea. "Revenge" I said evilly. "What are you on about? Josh asked. "Us".I replied. "We gotta get revenge on the girls"."That is a pretty cool idea, I have to admit it" Sam said. We sat, planning what we were going to do until the bus came.

"O.K a quick recap" I said. "We go upstairs and get changed. Act like we're not up to anything. Then operation mothball is go". The three of us raced up the stairs two at a time and headed into the bathrooms in our bedrooms. An hour later we were outside hunting for moths and bugs. After placing a jar of these in the three beds we said good night to everyone and went to bed. Three screams later in the night told us the 'mission' was a sucess.

**Chapter 4 : Final Week Of Summer.**

The next day we went downstairs for breakfast, and to our delight the girls weren't happy. "Have a nice sleep last night?" I asked only just managing to hide my smile. "Because we slept marvellously", Sam added as we sat opposite them at the table. "It was you that did this wasn't it!" They all shouted at the same time."Lets just say we used our imaginations" I said and me, Josh and Sam all burst out laughing. Soon after the three girls saw the funny side and started to join in. What made it worse was when a couple of red shirt kids asked what was so funny. That made us all laugh even harder. But we had to stop soon after as we were all close to choking. After that we settled down and starting eating toast and cereal. We all rushed upstairs to have showers and get dressed in shorts and t-shirts then headed back outside to relax in the sun on the beach. At about 12:05 we wandered slowly back to the hostel and got drinks, sandwiches, crisps and other stuff and set off looking for a good spot to eat. We finally settled upon the ledge and me, Josh and Sam found some logs to sit on, then we started to relax and enjoy the rest of the day.

A little later on me and Emma were lying in the sand looking into the horizon. We were talking about what our lives used to be like before we came to CHERUB. That was when a few older lads asked for a race on the quadbikes. "No not tonight" I replied but they wouldn't stop. "Oh come on. Whats the matter you chicken?" One said trying to intemidate me. I turned around at this comment and knew they'd hit a nerve. "You're on" I said. I grabbed a helmet and jumped onto a quadbike. After that I checked the petrol in the tank and prepared to race. The three other boys got on their bikes and got ready. While we were doing this Emma had dissapeared inside and got everyone who was inside. Now there was a crowd waiting to see what would happen. Luckily there were no staff amongst the people, as we weren't allowed to race the bikes. Someone was standing in the middle of the row of bikes, ready to shout the word go. I heard a shout of "Russell don't do it" but I didn't listen. I had a plan. I just hoped no one would get in the way. Suddenly there was a silence the kind you get before a fight and the tension builds. "GOOOOO"!! The bikes were off but as mine jumped forward I pulled the brake sending sand flying all over the place. I climbed off the bike just in time to see the three older boys zooming around the corner. I strolled over to my friends and got high-fives from them and a kiss from Emma, then we all walked inside.

Not much happened for rest of the day. It was mostly just chatting and hanging around with the gang. I was lying on my bed at about 8:00pm doing geography homework when the boys I 'raced' the other day came in to the room not looking happy. "Nice little stunt you pulled off yestarday" One of them said as he and the others surrounded me. "Yeah I thought you guys would like it" I replied grinning up at them. However that made things worse. I saw anger in their eyes so became serious. "Look I'm sorry if you got in trouble, but I did say I didn't want to race". "We don't want an appolgy we want revenge". That comment made me realise what I had to do. I launched myself at one of the boys, sending both of us to to the ground. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance ready and waiting. I'd taken them by surprise and saw my chance of escape. I steamed toward the door, jumping other the boy I'd knocked down, and jumped down the stairs five at a time. I headed out the door into the cool evening and onto the sandy beach. I turned around just as one the boys barged into me, making me go flying into the sand. I tried to get up but he'd jumped onto me and pinned my arms to side with he's knees. With he's hands he started to hit me in the chest. My chest started to get very painful and I knew I had to do something. Using my legs I managed to kick my opponent in he's back, then threw him off me. One down, one to go. I climbed to my feet and saw the final boy storming towadrs me.I turned and ran towards the sea in hope of losing my opponent. Next thing I knew I was crashing head over heels, back stinging where I'd just been kicked. I landed on my front, and rolled sideways, just in time, as the boy jumped at me landing where I was a few seconds ago. I lashed out with my foot and got the boy on the bridge of his nose instantly breaking it. I kicked him again this time getting him in the stomach winding him. I sat in the sand for a few minutes then began the long walk back to the hostel, knowing I'd be in deep trouble.

**Chapter 5 : Going Home.**

I made it back to the hostel at 11:15 because I had to keep stopping. I staggered into the building but nobody was awake. I hauled myself up the stairs and into the room I was sharing with the gang. I walked painfully over to my bed and collapesed onto it.

I woke up feeling pain everywhere. And to the strange smell of perfume and deoderant. I creaked my eye open a bit and saw Emma and everyone else in the room peering down at me. I rolled over and sat up feeling a wave of dizziness sweep over me. "What happened to you exactly"? Emma asked. "Lets just say the next time I'm asked to race, I will" I croaked, my throat dry and aching. "OK you stay here and rest and we'll tell Meryl" Josh said and with that they walked out of the room and closed the door. Meryl Spencer is my handler. Handlers basically issue punishments, give out rewards and so forth. I sat back against my pillows thinking about what had happened and how bad a punishment I'd get. After a few hours of staring at the blank wall I decided to go downstairs for breakfast. I slowy walked to the stairs and started to go down when I got a sharp, stabbing pain that ran all the way from the top to the bottom of my back. I collapsed down and sat on the stairs waiting for the pain to subside. A few moments later I was downstairs sitting at the table chewing on a slice of toast. Nobody was down here as they were all packing and getting ready for the flight back to campus. I was sitting in the t.v room with a cup of tea when Meryl walked in and sat opposite me. "I've heard about what happened last night" she said. "So you don't need to tell me about it. I just want to know why it happened". I didn't feel up to answering but knew I wouldn't get away unless I told her. So for the next half an hour we sat there talking. After that I slowy walked back into my room to start packing. I grabbed my bag from under my bed, and emptied my drawers into the suitcase, then I carried the bag downstairs. I was going on the last flight back which was at 7:30pm along with the gang and a few others. That meant I had time relax. I walked back up the stairs and into my room. I had a quick check to see if I'd forgotten anything then walked onto the balcony. I went over to the glass railing and looked out at the sea. I could see the gang sitting down on the sand and chatting. To the left I could see a group of kids getting onto the plane back. I decided to go down to the beach to see my friends. I wandered slowly along the beach and with each step recieved a sharp pain in my back and stomach. I finally reached them, and sat down relived. "Hey man, whats up?" Sam asked me. "Nothing it was just getting boring up there" I replied. "So I thought I'd come down here and join you guys". We sat there chatting and mucking about on the beach for a while, then I started back up to the hostel. When I got there I went up to my room to make a last check incase there was anything I'd forgotten, then I sat down on my bed. A lot had happened over the past month or so. For one thing I'd lost my girlfriend then got her back, gotten into a fight with three older boys and more. I couldn't wait to get back to campus as it would be calmer and quieter there. No fights (except for in the dojo), no quad bike racing, and no bullies.

12:00pm. Midnight. Eight kids and two adults were walking through Heathrow airport, heading towards the baggage rails. They collected their bags and walked into the chilly night air. We sat down on a few wooden bench a couple of hundred metres from the airport, when Zara's phone went off. She walked a few metres to the left followed by her husband Ewart (they're both mission controllers). I was sitting on a bench feeling the urge for sleep trying to overwhelm me. It didn't help that Emma was sleeping next to me, her head on my lap. I was just beggining to drift off when a bus back to CHERUB campus arrived in a car park a few minutes walk away. I gently nudged Emma awake and we all started walking off. I stumbled into the bus, sat down and fell into a dreamless sleep. I was woken up at 4:00am with pain in my stomach and cramp in my neck. I walked outside and stretched to get used to movement again. We were back at campus and were the only people outside. Zara and Ewart headed off to their car and drove home. Me and the others walked into the main building, past the receptionist and waited for the lift. It took a few minutes to come and we all got inside before the doors closed. Me and the gang departed the older kids on the sixth floor and walked along the corridor. We quickly said our goodnights and I went inside my room. Dumping my bag by the door I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 6 : In town.**


End file.
